L'Oeil du Phénix
by Psychren
Summary: Dev est une jeune sorcière très mystérieuse, que cache telle dérière son bandeau de velour noir? Pourquoi est-elle torturé par son père? Que de question!


Et me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'avoue que je ne sait vraiment pas ou va me mener ce texte mais bon je m'amuse trop moi! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune fille sentait la pluie froide du mois d'octobre glisser le long de son visage, puis sur son cou et aller se perdre le tissu trop mince de sa cape. Ses long cheveux, complètement trempés était agiter par le vent, de longue mèches s'enroulaient autour de son cou et se plaquait sur son visage. Le froid ayant rougi son visage, camouflait ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Les traces de larmes avait été balayées par la pluie. A chaque respiration un petit nuage blanc se formait devant sa bouche. La jeune fille eu un sourire sans joie, elle repensait a ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt pendant le cour de potions. Et a la missive détrempée qu'elle tenait a la main.

* * *

D'habitude elle lui répondait, mais pour la première fois en 6 ans elle s'était tu. Elle l'avait laissé faire, l'insulter, se moquer d'elle une fois de plus. Elle en avait assez, assez de devoir être forte, assez de supporter jour après jour les railleries dont elle était l'objet, assez de son apparence repoussante, assez des chuchotements derrière son dos, assez de devoir toujours faire tout pour que son père lui accorde la moindre attention, assez d'être toujours seule.  
  
Aujourd'hui encore elle l'avait entendu, en fait, il l'avait dit très fort pour être sur qu'elle l'entende bien, et assez fort pour que tout ceux qui l'avait entendu se mettent a rire. Mais cette fois au lieu de lui répondre d'une remarque cinglante, contrairement a son habitude elle avait courbée les épaules. Ajoutant l'insulte a la longue liste de celle qu'elle avait entendu pendant la journée.  
  
De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si la journée avait bien commencée, lorsqu'elle s'était assise a sa table pour petit-déjeuner ce matin la, une drôle de surprise l'attendait dans son assiette. Elle avait toujours bien aimer les rats, mais pas au point de les apprécié comme encas. Avec un soupir de découragement elle avait marmonner une incantation, faisant disparaître la carcasse de son assiette, puis avait eu un petit sourire d'autodérision, elle devait reconnaître que la présentation n'était pas si mal. Elle s'était mise a rire toute seule, surprenant toutes les personnes qui guettaient sa réaction avec attention.  
  
Quelques instant plus tard, en voyant les hiboux arriver, toute gaîté l'avait quittée en apercevant parmi les nombreux rapaces un grand faucon. L'oiseau avait descendu en piquer et avait atterri juste devant ses couverts et lui avait dédaigneusement tendu sa patte ou une missive était attacher. La jeune fille pensa avec dégoût que l'oiseau avait la même attitude hautaine que son père, celui-ci ne c'était toujours pas remis du fait que ça seule et uniques descendante est été placer dans la maison Gryffondor. Alors que toutes les générations de la famille, remontant jusqu'à la première, étaient passer par la maison Serpentard.

* * *

Son père la détestait depuis le jour de sa naissance, ayant souhaité que le premier née soit un garçon il avait été très déçu, que le nourrisson s'avère être une petite fille, et qui plus est était affublé d'une tare qui avait disparut de la famille depuis 6 générations. L'œil du phénix, cette particularité ne s'était pas vu depuis un très long moment. Au fil des années la haine du père pour sa fille n'avait cesser d'augmenter alors que sa précieuse femme ne cessait d'enchaîner les fausse couches, tous des garçons. L'homme ayant vu son rêve de mettre au monde un petit héritier s'amenuiser avec les ans, avait commencer a devenir tyrannique. Il exigeait que sa fille soit parfaite. La petite ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père se comportait ainsi avec elles avait tout tenter pour ne recevoir ne serais- ce qu'un petit signe d'attention faisait de gros effort pour que se père auquel elle vouait un amour et une admiration sans borne lui dise un jour qu'il était fière d'elle.  
  
Son père, souhaitant cacher au monde entier la tare dont était affublé son enfant lui avait fait porté un bandeau sur l'œil depuis son plus jeune âge. La jeune fille qui avait compris que son œil orange ou s'entremêlait des volutes rouges, qui ressemblait a un feu en perpétuel mouvement, pourrait effrayer les gens s'il l'apercevait. Elle avait donc accepter le bandeau comme une protection aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres. L'Oeil du Phénix, se manifestait rarement, et l'élu ou élue, devait apprendre a le contrôler. La petite fille s'était entraîner jour après jour, au bout d'un certain laps de temps, faire léviter des objet ou en faire exploser d'autre lui était devenu très facile, mais certaines autre particularité de son œil demeurait encore très mystérieuse.  
  
Puis la lettre de Poudlard était arrivé au début de l'été. La jeune fille avait paniquer, elle n'avait jamais quitter la maison, son père préférant faire venir des précepteur a la maison, elle n'avait jamais expérimenter la vie scolaire et n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Son père devant son refus de partir pour l'illustre école avait alors poser le geste qui avait détruis toute les sentiments que la jeune fille avait pu éprouver pour cette homme cruel qui était son père. Il était entré dans une rage folle et avait empoigner la cravache poser sur son bureau et avait frappé l'adolescente de toutes ces forces, lui entaillant profondément la joue.  
  
La blessure avait guéri, mais avait laisser une longue et fine cicatrice sur sa joue gauche s'arrêtant tout près de son bandeau de velours noir. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu d'autre contact qu'avec ses parents et les elfes de maisons n'avait pas encore expérimenter la méchanceté des enfants.  
  
Lorsqu'elle avait passer sur le quai 9 ¾ elle était complètement perdue. Elle s'était dépêcher de monter dans le train et de se trouver un compartiment. Elle avait fini par en dénicher un a la fin du convoi. Elle avait tant bien que mal réussi a hisser sa valise dans le filet au dessus de sa tête et s'était pelotonner sur le banc. La jeune fille avait observer les au revoirs chaleureux et les conseils de dernière minute que les parents prodiguait a leurs enfants avant que ceux-ci ne monte dans le train, une profonde jalousie envers tous ces jeunes gens l'avait alors envahit. Que n'aurait-elle pas donner pour avoir des parents gentils et attentifs. Il faut croire que le sort en avait voulu autrement. Elle s'était retrouver affubler d'un père égocentrique et dominateur et d'une mère quelle connaissait a peine, celle-ci ayant une très mauvaise santé gardait toujours la chambre, dans les rares occasion ou elle avait pu voir sa mère, celle-ci lui avait seulement dit d'être sage et d'obéir a son père.  
  
Soudain le train s'était ébranlé ramenant la ramenant a la réalité. Sur le quai, les parents des élèves faisait de grand signe de la main en direction qui prenait de la vitesse, après quelques instant, il lui fut impossible d'apercevoir tout ces inconnus, pourtant elle ne quitta pas le quai des yeux pour autant. Elle entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et une jeune fille blonde au sourire engagent pénétra dans le petit espace. Elle lui sourit en retour, mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de l'adolescente se remplir de dégoût elle perdit toute sa gaîté, se demandant pourquoi la fille la regardait ainsi elle se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle poussa un cri et s'enfui aussi vite qu'elle était entrer. La jeune fille désappointée alla se rassoire et se mit a observer le paysage défiler devant sa fenêtre. Entendant des bruits venant du couloir, elle se leva et ouvrant la porte du compartiment elle glissa la tête a l'extérieur. Elle regarda avec surprise la fille de tout a l'heure et une demi-douzaine d'autre s'enfuir le long du couloir.  
  
Attristée, elle retourna s'assoire et s'endormi. Elle se réveillait en sursaut alors qu'une dame lui secouait l'épaule. Le train s'était arrêter, et les élèves avaient commencer a débarquer. Ayant rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, elle pris place dans la fille de première années terrifiés qui attendait craintivement qu'on les guides. La jeune fille n'avait pas peur, tout lui était devenus indifférents. Un homme de taille gigantesque s'approcha et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vu d'un grand lac dont les eaux était battu par la pluie et agiter par le vent. S'en suivit une traversé infernale du lac a bord de chaloupe qui tanguait dangereusement. Ils arrivèrent finalement au château, tous sain et sauf mais trempés jusqu'a la moelle.  
  
Ils durent attendre un moment dans une salle ou ils se serrèrent tous les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer, tous sauf une petite fille qui grelottait dans un coin de la pièce. Une dame a la mine sévère ne tarda pas a venir les chercher pour les introduire dans la grande salle. Alors que tout les autres nouveau autour d'elle observait la salle avec intérêt, elle se contenta de fixer son regard droit devant elle.  
  
La dame posa un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret qui avait déjà installer devant les 4 grandes tables. Le chapeau ouvrit une de ses coutures et commença a chanter. Lorsqu'il eut fini toutes les personnes présentes applaudir alors que le chapeau s'inclinait en ce qui semblait entre un salut d'acteur. La répartition commença enfin. La dame a l'air sévère faisait l'appel.  
  
- Aaron, Colin Emet  
  
Un jeune garçon blond s'avança lentement vers le tabouret et s'y assit le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis le vieux chapeau s'écria : « Serdaigle ». La répartition se continua ainsi, la jeune fille écoutait vaguement les noms de ses futurs condisciples. Abot, Avery, Boot, Black, Bulstrode, Cavendish, etc. Puis vint son tour.  
  
- Fitch, Edward Deverell  
  
La jeune fille grimaça, encore une des lubies de son père qui avait une véritable fixation sur les garçons. Elle soupira et rabattit sa capuche et se dirigea d'un pas de condamner vers le tabouret. La dame la regarda surprise, elle qui croyait avoir appeler un garçon, voyait une adolescente un peu plus grande que la moyenne s'avancer vers elle, le bandeau qui recouvrait son œil et la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue gauche donnait un aspect inquiétant a la jeune fille. Celle-ci haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser de son apparence, et voyants son air gêner le professeur se rendit compte qu'elle fixait carrément la jeune fille. Souriant a la demoiselle elle l'invita a s'assoire sur le tabouret. Avec un air de chien battu elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête celui-ci recouvrit la moitié de son visage.  
  
_- Intéressant, très intéressant même, le courage et le sens de l'honneur des Gryffondors, la sagesse et le sérieux des_ _Serdaigles, la justesse et la loyauté des Poufsouffles, la roublardise et la malice des Serpentards, jamais je n'ai vu un caractères semblables, a mais je vois aussi d'autres particularités en vous jeune fille, le fameux Phénix est enfin de retour a ce que je vois, mais la qualité dominante est le courage, oui beaucoup de courage ils vous a fallu pour vous opposer a votre père et a lui n'est-ce pas ? Le mage noire voit de très bonne œil les dons qui sont les votre n'est-ce pas ?  
_  
La jeune fille ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps cracha.  
  
- Vous parlez de dons mais vous ne savez absolument pas a quoi vous faites allusion, une malédiction oui, siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

_ Hahaha ! Nul besoin de plus de réflexion la maison qui vous accueillera sera... _GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Elle retira le choixpeau de sa tête et se dirigea les sourcils froncer vers la table d'où venait les applaudissement. Elle trouva une place libre et toujours plonger dans ses réflexions. Elle manqua le reste de la répartition. Elle ne revint a la réalité que lorsque la nourriture apparu dans les plats qui occupait toute la longueur de la table. Elle releva la tête et vit que la jeune fille blonde du train était assise en face d'elle. Elle l'observait de ses grand yeux bleus, une lueur de dégoût au fond du regard. Elle se détourna la tête et glissa quelque chose a l'oreille de son voisin, un séduisant jeune homme au long cheveux bruns, Edward se rappela vaguement l'avoir aperçu dans la file des première années. Celui-ci se retourna et s'exclama.  
  
- Alors voila la fameuse Borgne Balafrée qui t'a si effrayé Daphn ? C'est vrai que dans le genre sorcière cliché on fait pas mieux , dit-il en riant.  
  
Quelques élèves autour rirent aussi de la plaisanterie. Ed, blessée baissa le regard, vers son assiette ce commentaire fort désobligeant sur son apparence ne lui rappelait que trop les remarques méprisantes de son père.  
  
Le surnom de Borgne Balafrée lui était rester collé a la peau depuis ce premier soir.

* * *

Edward revient a la réalité lorsque la pluie se mit a tomber avec plus de force. La lettre de ce matin chiffonner entre ses doigts crispés. Elle observa, du haut de la falaise ou elle était debout depuis plus de 2 heures, le lac tourmenter, si semblable, a la première image qu'elle en avait eu. La lettre reçu au déjeuner avait fini de l'achever. Elle venait de perdre tout ce a quoi elle croyait pouvoir se raccrocher. Son père lui annonçait d'un ton impersonnel le décès de sa mère a la suite d'une fausse couche et que lorsqu'elle reviendrait pour les vacances de Noël, Voldemort souhaitait que la fille de son fidèle serviteur rejoigne les rangs de ses mangemorts. Son père expliquait dans sa lettre que c'était un honneur dont elle n'était pas digne, mais le maître avait insister et qu'en serviteur dévouer, il devait se plier au volonté de son maître.  
  
Soudain elle craqua, tombant a genoux elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle se mit a frapper le sol de ses points qui ne tardèrent pas a être couvert de sang. Courbant le dos, elle posa le front sur ses mains, elle reprit son souffle. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle se releva, et arracha le bandeau qui recouvrait son œil et le jeta du haut de la falaise ainsi que la lettre. Coupant les derniers liens qui la retenait a Adrian Fitch.  
  
Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle regarda sa montre 19h30, Dumbledor devait être dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Tant pis c'était un cas d'urgence. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait a dire pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait et était déterminer a enfin révéler au directeur ce qu'il désirait savoir depuis qu'elle était arrivée au château.  
  
Elle se dirigea avec déterminations vers les portes de la grande salle, et y pénétra. Le regard fixé sur Dumbledor elle s'avança a grand pas entre les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sa longue cape noir volant derrière elle ses cheveux rabattus sur son visages cachant l'œil de feu. Arriver devant la table des professeur elle se planta devant le directeur et commença a parler.  
  
- Vous savez n'est-ce pas professeur ?Vous savez qu'il me torture ? Vous savez ce qu'il compte faire ? Vous savez que l'être ignoble qu'est mon père a choisi de me livrer a Voldemort plutôt que de lui désobéir ? Et je pari même que vous avez presque trouver pourquoi n'est-ce pas cher Albus ? demanda sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

- A vrai dire Mlle Fitch j'ignore totalement pourquoi Voldemort tiens absolument a vous avoir a ces cotés, répliqua sincèrement le vieil homme.

- Ne chercher plus professeur, dit la jeune fille en posant un genoux en terre devant le regard médusé de tout le corps enseignant et étudiants.  
  
Elle dégagea lentement les cheveux qui recouvrait son œil et releva la tête. Le directeur en eut le souffle couper, il n'aurait jamais penser que le secret de la jeune fille avait une telle ampleur.  
  
- L'Oeil du Phénix, soufflât-il, je comprend maintenant Mlle Fitch vous êtes un atout précieux.  
  
La jeune fille toujours a genoux sur par terre courba la tête et déclama la phrase qui la sauverait.  
  
- Moi Edward Deverell Fitch, 6ème réincarnation du Phénix, détentrice du pouvoir des Quatre ancêtre et protectrice du secret de la vie éternelle, vous demande protection, Albus Dumbledor Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, énonça-t-elle d'une voix solennelle.

- Votre demande a été entendu, relevez-vous Mlle Fitch, et sachez que vous pourrez toujours comptez sur ma protection, quoiqu'il advienne, lui assura Dumbledor.

- Merci M. le directeur, j'aurai une dernière demande, je demande l'asile au seins de l'école de Poudlard tant que le danger planera, réclama la Edward.

- L'asile vous est bien sur accordé, mais je crois que pour l'instant, jeune demoiselle, il serait plus important pour vous d'aller faire un tour a l'infirmerie pour faire soigner vos mains.

- Oh ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui avait complètement oublier ses poing en sang, je crois que c'est même une très bonne idée, dit la jeune fille surprise de voir une telle quantité de sang sur ses mains.  
  
Elle se releva et prenant une grande inspiration, retraversa la salle en sens inverse sans se préoccupé des regards posés sur elle. Elle sortie de la grande salle, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, elle se dit qu'avec un peu de chance l'infirmerie serait déserte a l'exception de Pompom. Elle devait aussi lui faire changer les bandages qui recouvrait la totalité de son dos, il n'y avait qu'une chose a dire, son père s'en était donner a cœur joie cet été et les plaies c'était accumulées et prenait un temps anormal a cicatriser.  
  
Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et appela l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui répondit du fond de son bureau.  
  
- Assis toi a la même place que d'habitude et enlève ta chemise, je suis a toi dans un instant ma mignonne, lança joyeusement l'infirmière avec qui elle avait sympathiser depuis le jour ou la jeune fille était arrivée pour la première fois dans l'office de l'infirmière pour faire soigner les blessures du aux mauvais traitement de son père.

- Apporte plus de bandage Pompom je me suis blesser aux mains, cria la jeune fille qui grimaçait en déboutonnant sa chemise avec ses doigts poisseux de sang, Oh j'y pense, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Tu va enfin pouvoir observer mon œil, lança-t-elle amèrement.  
  
La jeune fille alla se poster près de la fenêtre et voyant au bout de quelques instant que l'infirmière n'arrivait pas elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Entendant des voix, elle entra dans le bureau ou elle vu ce qui avait retenu la très zélée Mme Pomfresh. Assis sur la table de consultation James Potter la manche de sa chemise déchirée jusqu'à l'épaule tendait son bras cassé a l' infirmière. Ces deux meilleurs amis Remus Lupin et Sirius Black était a ces cotés. La jeune fille sans se formaliser du fait qu'elle n'était vêtu que de ses bandages et d'un pantalon entra complètement dans le bureau. Pompom l'ayant sûrement entendue entrer glissa sans même se retourner.  
  
- Sers toi Dev, tu sait ou sont les bandages et le désinfectant, dit l'infirmière toute son attention fixer sur le bras du jeune homme en face d'elle.

- Tiens, si ce n'est pas Miss Borgne Balafrée que voila.

- Balafrée peut-être Black, mais certainement pas borgne, dit-elle distraitement sans s'en rendre compte, tout occupée qu'elle était a chercher le produit miracle de Pompom.

- Ah ça c'est la meilleure, une Borgne qui soudainement ne les plus, on aura tout vu ,lança sarcastiquement le jeune homme au longs cheveux bruns.  
  
La jeune fille qui ne suivait plus la conversation extirpa triomphalement la bouteille du placard et l'embrassa.  
  
- Par Merlin c'est que tu m'a presque manquer toi, s'exclama la jeune fille qui farfouillait maintenant dans le tiroir a la recherche d'un « très » grand bandage.

- Eh ho ! Fitch tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? demanda le jeune Gryffondor qui n'aimait pas être ainsi ignorer.

- Euh..., en fait non et tu sais quoi Siri-Choux ? J'en ai strictement rien a foutre pour l'instant alors s'il te plais fait moi le plaisir de sois aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre soit de te jeter du haut de la falaise avec une grosse pierre attacher autour du cou de préférence, on ne prend jamais assez de précautions tu sais !  
  
Les amis de Sirius était hilare et l'infirmière tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire. Elle se retourna et observa sa jeune protéger, lorsque celle-ci releva la tête l'infirmière devint toute pâle en découvrant ce que la jeune fille avait si bien cacher de tout le monde pendant 6 ans. Elle eut la même réaction que Dumbledor.  
  
- L'œil du Phénix, souffla-t-elle, Oh Dev si seulement nous avions su plus tôt,no...

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, coupa la jeune fille¸avec un sourire amer, le vieux fou m'aurait tuer plutôt que de vous laissez m'approcher, s'il s'était douter un seul instant que j'ai pu vous parlez de cette fichu tare, rétorqua-t-elle en ricanant.

- Va m'attendre a coté s'il te plait, je fini ici et je te rejoint.  
  
La jeune fille quitta le bureau, la démarche raide emportant avec elle les bandages et le désinfectant. L'infirmière poussa un profond soupir comprenant maintenant ce que Edward Deverell Fitch devait endurée depuis sa naissance.  
  
- Pauvre petite, dit-elle pensant tout haut.

- Euh..., Mme Pomfresh, on aimeraient bien savoir de quoi il est question, demanda Remus a qui l'œil du Phénix n'était pas tout a fait étranger.

- Vous êtes sur M. Lupin de vouloir savoir ce qu'est l'œil du Phénix ?

- Ou... Oui, se reprit-il. Très bien, l'œil du Phénix Messieurs, est un autre nom pour désigner, la réincarnation du Phénix, cette personne est détentrice du pouvoir des Quatre ancêtres et est chargée de protéger le secret de la vie éternelle qui est propre au Phénix. Vous voyez Mlle Fitch n'est pas borgne comme elle a essayer de nous le faire croire depuis 6 ans, les réincarnations du Phénix ont toujours porter le même signe, un œil semblable a un feu toujours en mouvement. Cette œil a la particularité de lire dans les cœurs et les esprits, il peu aussi bien voir a travers les murs que les corps. Cette tare comme l'a appeler Dev est très dangereuse. Elle lui confère de grands pouvoir, elle peu sauver un grand nombre de gens ou si comme je le crois, elle tombe entre les mains de Vous-savez-qui, servir d'armes très puissante. Peu importe le chemin qu'elle choisira, elle ne vivra pas longtemps, l'œil prive son hôte de ses forces un peu plus chaque jour. Dire que nous ne nous étions douter de rien simplement parce que l'œil n'a pas réapparu depuis 6 génération.  
  
La jeune fille, qui voyait que l'infirmière ne n'arrivait toujours pas, était revenu vers le bureau. Elle s'était appuyé au montant de la porte et écoutait l'infirmière expliquer aux trois jeunes homme ce qu'était l'œil.  
  
- Au moins ça explique pourquoi ces foutues plaies ne veulent pas cicatriser, intervint la jeune fille son regard fixer sur Pompom faisant sursauter les 4 occupants du bureau qui ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

- Oui, soupira l'infirmière, je trouvait aussi que pour de simple entailles elles était longue a se refermer.

- Je me rappelle avoir lu dans un livre que l'hôte pouvait refuser l'œil, dit Remus qui se rappelait soudainement avoir vu une illustration du fameux œil.

- Oui, je peut a tout moment refuser, que le Phénix réside dans mon corps, qu'est-ce que tu crois Remus j'y ai songer mes milliers de fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'en débarrasse pas alors Fitch ? dit Black avec un regard méprisant, Tout le monde sait que les mangemorts et leur descendance ne sont que des trouillards, lança-t-il hargneux.

- Ho ! Voila un joli sermon venant de la part du pire crétin que la terre ai jamais porter, si j'était toi Siri-Choux, dit-elle en accentuant le Choux a dessin, j'irai plutôt voir du coté de ma propre famille, les sang purs ne sont que des être méprisant et imbus d'eux même, j'ai presque honte d'être comptée parmi cette bande de salle vautour arriérés.

- Répète un peu pour voi..., lança le jeune homme en s'avançant d'un pas, menacent.

- Ca va Black, tu sait que j'ai parfaitement raison, dit Edward dont le regard s'était durcis, mais comme elle restait dans l'ombre, personne ne le remarqua, enfin tous sauf l'infirmière qui a la tension du corps de Dev, avait compris qu'elle était en colère.

- Les enfants calmer vous, dit-elle apaisante, il n'y a aucune raison de s'énervé, Dev...

- Non Pompom je ne laisserai pas Black s'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois-ci, coupa Dev, Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je ne me débarrassait pas de mon charmant compagnon ? Eh bien tu va l'avoir ton explication ! L'œil se transmet dans ma famille depuis des générations par le sang des hommes, toute les réincarnation précédente était des homme, je suis la seule exception, mais le fait est que si j'expulse le Phénix de mon corps il trouvera une autre famille hôte, des sorciers en mal de pouvoir il y en a des tonnes, et il est préférable que le Phénix reste avec moi.

- Voila, mais regarder moi cette petite sorcière modèle, d'après ce que tu vient de me dire, tout le monde peut conclure que tu n'est toi même qu'une sale petite sorcière en manque de pouvoir, dit sarcastiquement Sirius.

- Y'a un truc que t'a pas piger Black, la jeune fille se tenait maintenant au milieu de la pièce le regard flamboyant de rage elle fixait le jeune homme, Je ne laisserai en aucun cas cette saleté aller bousiller une autre famille, si aucun enfant n'est conçu, le Phénix ne pourra pas se réincarner de nouveau, et comme jamais je ne pourrait mettre un enfant au monde, et bien cette merde crèvera avec moi, tu m'entend ? Alors ne viens surtout pas insinuer que c'est par pur intérêt que je permet a cette chose de me tuer, dit-elle d'un ton rageur en plantant son index dans le torse de Sirius.

- Dev calme toi ma mignonne, dit l'infirmière d'un ton doux

- NON ! J'en ai assez d'entendre les conneries de Black, j'en ai assez d'entendre tout le monde m'insulter, j'en ai assez d'entendre les chuchotements derrière mon dos, assez de tout faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention, assez de cet abrutis de Voldemort, d'être seule face a mon père, assez de devoir être forte, la jeune fille s'arrêta et repris son souffle les larmes coulait librement sur ses joues. En fait, j'aimerai seulement m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller..., elle avait chuchoter ses derniers mots et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle poussa un profond soupir et essuya ses joues. Je reviendrait plus tard pour les bandages Pompom, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit la jeune fille qui semblait soudain porter sur ces épaules le poids du monde entier.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et sorti du bureau sous le regard médusé des trois garçons, qui en 6 ans n'avait jamais vu Fitch perdre son calme. L'infirmière fixait la porte du bureau que la jeune fille avait doucement refermée derrière elle. Elle se doutait que quelque chose d'autre c'était passé, beaucoup plus grave, que les conneries du jeune Black.

* * *

Vous en penser quoi vous ? Moi j'ai l'impression qui il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais bon c'est peut-être que mon imagination!

* * *


End file.
